Time Will Tell
by RiinShirosakii
Summary: Nick wakes up to find himself in Tokyo, and he's pissed. Until he meets the goofy hick that slowly changes his perspective of the zombie apocalypse in Tokyo. FLUFF.. eventually. Pairings -NickxEllis. Gotta love them. xD Expect: Pain, Angst, Fluff, Violence and awesomeness. :D -Shiro
1. Hi there

PROLOGUE  
A tall man, in a white suit; a cigarette in one hand a shotgun in the other. This was Nick, and he currently had no fucking clue what was going on.  
It all started this morning at about 8 oclock, Nick was just waking up on a new streetcorner after a night of drinking and gambling. He doesn't usually make a habit of sleeping on street corners with the  
rest of the urchins, but after his 17th glass of sake, he couldn't quiet remember what happened. Another thing about this current situation that was a little off was the fact he was in Japan. It was obvious with the amount of posters and anime pictures scattered round the roads.

The strange thing about being in this usually crowded area was that he couldn't see anyone. ''The fuck?'' Nick thought aloud whilst walking down the abandoned street scanning the empty shops and houses.  
There was a clatter from behind one of the shops and the windows belonging to the building were smashed with obvious signs of a break in.  
Another clatter followed by foot steps started to put Nick on edge as he stalked towards it. Once he was there he simply poked his head through the broken glass window. In a single second a horrid creature-like thing jumped from behind a shelf and began to run at Nick, his light blue eyes contrasted to the blood smothered across his face and clothes, his skin was a sickly green colour and he gurgled and screamed with every step as he got closer to Nick.

''Hey man watch out!'' just as Nick turned to see the shouting man with an obvious texan accent a gun shot blasted through the air making Nick grimance as blood was splattered over his white suit.  
''Phew, that was a close one wasn't it, that there zombie nearly gone took your head off mister fancy suit!'' Nick nearly laughed outloud. A hick just saved him from being eaten or worse, his suit being ruined. Though he did help with that already. ''Who the fuck are you?'' Nick said in a demanding voice. ''Ellis, im from Texas you see. But I'm only here to have this holiday with my friend Kieth, ah we did alotta crazy shit before all them zombi-'' Ellis was abrubtly cut off by Nick who was even more confused now. ''Zombies? Really? Don't be so fucking stupid kid. Zombies dont exist. That guy was probably just a hyped up coke head that's lost his mind.'' Nick crossed his arms as he walked towards the hick who was now leaning his AK47 over his shoulder,  
as if it was a umbrella. ''Wachu mean mister? You been sleepin' for these last two days or summat? O' course there's zombies,there was an outbreak in area 51 a couple a days ago, now the infection gone spead across the hole world.''

Nick just looked in disbelief shaking his head. 'Is this guy insane? He's obviously on coke aswell by the looks of things.' Nick thought before giving out an exaggerated sigh and saying in a mocking voice ''Okay so then 'Ellis' there's a current 'Zombie' attack and everyone's dying but I've slept for 2 days without being eaten alive or anything. Yeah, yeah, it's just a hoax kid- you shouldn't listen to everything the news tells you. Now can you tell me where I can find the nearest casino?''  
At this, Ellis just simply tilted his head and looked at Nick as if he was a madman.  
To be continued?

Hi there~ So i guess i could carry this on, im not exactly loving it up to now xD but it could improve neh? xDD Hopeeee~

-Riin


	2. Stupid PDA

Chapter 1..

''-So when we turned on the furnis kieth's whole hand set on fire, he didnt even go crazy or nothing he just ran to the closest barrel of water he could find, and that was like-''..'Ellis please for 10 minutes can you just shut up and let me drive.'' The days events had gone rather quickly, to put it in short terms, Nick and Ellis were attacked by a horde of zombies whilst walking towards a common japanese casino on Nicks orders. Afterwords they found a car that luckily had its keys inside, and a angry zombie that was soon killed by the samurai sword nick found. And now they were driving down the road towards Kyoto where word of a evacuation had been seen written on the walls.

''Ya know Nick, i dont see how you coulda slept through this whole zombie shit. I mean it musta been pretty load with the zombies eating each other and stuff'' Ellis asked trying to make conversation with the aggitated conman. Nick sighed placing a hand of the stearing wheel to massage his temple as the oncoming headache got closer. ''I dont know Ellis, but know really isnt the time to ask stupid questions. Now stop talking and look for signs out the window or something.'' Turning to the window Ellis simply watched the zombies eat people as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

After about 20 minutes of driving and sweet silence for Nick, Ellis perked up and looked towards the gambler. ''Nick! I see the Kyoto hotel over there, were so close to getting rescued man'' Nick looked out the window to see the huge building with a helicopter resting on top of it, he sighed in relief. ''Yeah were close to getting outta this fucking mess, and as soon as we do im going for a drink.'' He smirked as he swerved round the corner towards the hotel, whilst thinking of that soothing liquid that put all his worries at bay. As they approached the hotel gates there hopes shattered as the mass of zombies and dead bodies scattered the grounds. There was hundreds of them, all scattering to get through to the stairs.

''Fuck!'' Nick exclaimed as he pushed the door of the car open, stepping out with his gun ready. ''Were going to have to fight through it kid, and quick the helicopter wont wait for ever.'' Ellis climbed out of the car and loaded his gun with more bullets before nodding to Nick. ''Kill all of sons of bitches.'' Ellis shouted just before the bullets began to fly as the pair took out countless zombies, the ones that got too close Ellis would slam the barrel of the gun hard onto there heads until there flash and bones were sticking out in all places. Nick went for the more sutel approach when the zombie got close, he would just punch them hard in the face then shoot them as they stumbled back. Ultimatly it was a effictive teamwork method gaining them access to the door before more zombies came. As they reached the door Nick tried to budge it open with no luck.

''Fuck they locked it from the inside and there's no time to pick the lock'' He began looking around for something he could get in with before a loud bang was heard and the squecking hinges of the door sounded. Ellis was stood in a kicking position in front of the door smiling his goofy hick like smile. ''Me and kieth took karate classes when we was back in Texas, i always won him though cause he could never lift his leg too hi-'' ''Not the time Ellis lets move.'' Nick grabbed ahold of his arm and began to drag him up the 6 flight of stairs as the sound of the approaching zombies increased. Once at the top they barged the door open using Ellis's karate skills and ran onto the roof. What they found was devistating. The helicopter they worked so hard to reach was flying away into the city at full speed. ''FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! WE WERE SO CLOSE.'' Nick shouted furiously as he punched the closest wall. Ellis was just staring at the ongoing helicopter his cap pulled low so that only glimpses of his eyes were seen as he stared devistated. ''Fucking PDA no fucking patience at all, cant even wait 5 fucking minutes. They must of heard the gunshots going on down there.'' Nick growled angrly.

''Dammit were too late coach..'' Nick and ellis turned around to see another to survivers standing there looking out at the departing helicopter.


	3. Great, another Hick

Chapter 2..

''I guess you guys were tryna catch that heliocapter too then?'' The girl speaking was a dark skinned women who was slightly shorter than Nick but still taller than Ellis, She wore a bright pink top stained in red blood, she smiled as she spoke showing her positive nature from the get go. ''Im Rochelle, and this is my friend Coach, were survivers too.'' As she pointed to her coach, Nick and Ellis had to look up at the huge man, he was obviously a Football player since his shoulders were hunched slightly in a defencive way. The older man put his hand out to Nick whilst speaking in a gruff voice.

''Its nice to meet you folk, im Coach'' Nick took the mans firm handshake and shook it with the same amount of respect. Meanwhile Ellis and Rochelle shared light conversation and bonded almost instantly, it was like they were family in a matter of seconds. After sharing names, the four looked around each other sharing a short moment of awkward silence before a certain hick spoke up. ''So what we gonna do know then? We need to find us another helicopter.'' They all nodded together thinking silently before Nick spoke up taking charge. ''Well first we need to get out of the open, find a safe house or something. Its gonna be dark soon and alot harder to get around without being killed.'' Nick stated matter of factly.

''Well arnt you mister positive'' Rochelle said sarcastically. Coach chuckled quitly whilst Ellis giggled making Both Rochelle and Nick smile. Nicks smile quickly vanished however as he heard the screaching of something across the roof from them. The sound was horrific, it was a mix between raspy coughs and sickly heaving noises. Coach jumped into submission the second he heard it, loading his gun and holding it up towards the roof tops around them. ''Its one of those smoker things'' Nick held his gun up high looking for anything that seems a danger. ''A smoker?'' Coach turned his gaze to nick only slightly. ''Yeah thats what we call them, when they attack the-'' Before the could finish his exsplanation the smoker attacked spitting its huge tongue across from the facing building where it hid directly at ellis.

It wrapped its slimy red tongue around his throat dragging him of the rooftop and towards the cold concrete below 6 stories. Ellis didnt even have to time to scream as his oxygen was cut of so suddenly his body went into momentary shock. ''ELLIS!'' Nick screamed as he watched the hick plumet of the roof against his own will. He tensed just as he was about to hit the ground, but saw nothing as he just hung there about 2 metres of the ground hanging by his neck. It took Nick a few seconds to process the situation before shouting down at the top of his lungs, possibly loud enough for all the zombies in Kyoto to hear ''ELLIS HANG ON IM COMING!'' Just as he said that, Nick turned and ran down the stairs missing at least 4 everytime, it was a miracle he didnt break his neck. Rochelle and Coach followed quickly after racing down the stairs to help ellis. The second Nick was out the door he began shooting at the deformed smoker creature whilst running at the same time towards ellis who was know struggling less and less to get away.

It was rochelle's bullet that broke the tongue, of which snapped and dropped the chocked Ellis towards the floor, although Nick was there to catch him upon impact. He lowered Ellis down as he tried to catch his breathe back and get his lungs to start working again. ''You okay Kiddo? Shit that was a fucking close one..'' Nick patted his back gently to help him breathe more. Rochelle and Coach ran upto them, coach was sweating from the run down the stairs but appeared to be alright, as Rochelle just seemed plain worried about Ellis. Though the silent resting moment was there for long as the sounds of moans and groaning was heard. Nick looked up in alarm at the large amount of zombies coming from both sides of the road getting closer and closer..


End file.
